Naruto's Uke
by AiDan-Kurai
Summary: Naruto must be one brave idiot, or maybe it was the alcohol, either way Sasuke's about to learn something new and it's called : uke. Now whether he accepts this new position...  NaruSasu. AR
1. Chapter 1

Theis idea has been tormenting me for a while so I finally decided to write it. Set in alternate reality where Itachi is alive and not hated, Sasuke isn't crazy as fuck and Naruto is- well, Naruto ^^ It'll probably only be about 2-3 chaps, so please enjoy and tell me what you think by reviewing. Thanks

**NOTE: just for those might not know ^^ uke=the term generally used for the partner in male/male relationship that is more femme, submissive, the bottom or receiver. Neko, which means cat, is also used to mean uke.**

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi-sensei.

Enjoy!

* * *

Naruto's Uke

Sasuke woke up that morning to find his face in his living room carpet and his pet cat idly nibbling on his ear. He could hear his alarm screaming in the distance of his bedroom, the pulsating sound ringing as if the thing was right next to his head, he felt like his brain was doing summersaults all over his spike lined skull. At first panicked kicked in as he gradually realized that he hadn't the foggiest idea how he ended up on the floor, making out with a rug and feeling like he'd gotten into a fight with Chouji- and lost (terribly). But then the sound of some familiar snoring (more like short-circuiting thunder) brought it all back to him as hard as the migraine that pounded even worst when he opened his eyes to the morning light.

"Uh- Naruto." He groaned without looking up to confirm it. Sasuke raised a heavy hand to clumsily push his cat away and as he did he remembered. _That's right,_ he thought as his the hand fell weak on the floor again and he clawed at the carpet as his migraine climaxed from the movement, _naruto's birthday was yesterday._

Drowsy, loud memories of last night started slipping back: Naruto and Kiba somehow convincing him to spend "just one hour" drinking with them at a bar after they had had dinner. Then the hours slid by in a heavy wash of sake and beer, Sasuke had never drunk so much before. Kiba left them at around 2:30am, and then he and Naruto went back to Sasuke's house to chill and drink the Dom Pérignon Neji had given Naruto as a b-day present. After that everything was just an incoherent, drunken cloud.

After making up his mind that the ground was no longer comfortable, Sasuke stretched his hand out and used his fortunately steady coffee table to help himself up, then he fell onto his couch, leaning his head back and closing his eyes as he waited for the flared pounding to subside again.

In the mean time, his cat had jumped onto the table and was now pleadingly meowing at him. It didn't take Sasuke long for him realize that his drunken self had most likely forgotten to feed her last night.

"Hold on a sec." he mumbled at her. The operation of feeding his cat felt like it had as much complications as an S-class mission right now, and he found himself going over each action that was needed as if it was a tedious mission: _find my way to the kitchen, take can from upper-left cupboard, pop-open, drop can on floor, then bed(best part of plan)—but then something clicked-Wait a minute- mission?— if yesterday was Wednesday then I have one of those-_ glances at clock on wall-_ Right now!_

"Shit." Sasuke hissed as he stood using all of his will, and maybe a little chakra, to ignore all of the weird and painful sensations that came with such sudden movement.

He'd just remembered why he had tried to get out of this bar hopping escapade with Naruto and the Inuzuka, why last night, while he was still consciously sober, he was always checking his watch, why he'd thought twice about every 'one more' glass that Naruto had handed to him with a wink and a grin.

"Naruto wake up!" he called out to the mentioned blonde who was at the moment a sprawled dead body, though still a noisy one, on his recliner. Sasuke cocked an amused brow at the black sharpie that was, for reasons the Uchiha didn't want to fathom, stuck up the idiot's nose. Naruto didn't even budge so Sasuke decided to leave him for now, he stumbled at first to his kitchen to feed the blue Abyssinian that skipped after him flicking her long tail behind her in contentment. After he'd fed her he headed for his room, shouting, "Oi, dobe!" before he disappeared inside. There was no time for a bath, and after taking a few quick sniffs at himself he figured that he didn't need it (it's not like he was Naruto, Sasuke actually smelt pretty okay even when he was a little dirty) so he quickly put on his ANBU suit. But then Sasuke found a problem, he couldn't find his forehead protector. He searched all over his bedroom but it wasn't there. Where was it? He hadn't worn it last night…..had he?

Grabbing up his Katana in its sheath and his pouch of kunis and scrolls he went back into the living, as he entered he realized with a scowl exactly how much 'fun' he and the idiot had had last night. There were empty cans everywhere, and from the looks of the wrappers scattered on the carpet Naruto had cleaned out his snack cupboard, everything else was just out of place.

"Naruto! Naruto get out of my house!" he called as he started searching through the mess for his forehead protector. Naruto grunted softly and then shifted to a more comfortable position in the recliner. "Naruto!"

"Mmm, S'uke-neko, such a grumpy kitty-" Naruto muttered in his sleep and Sasuke's eyebrow twitched as he glared at him. Picking up the first thing he could find, which just happened to be the empty bottle of champagne left from last night, he threw it at the blonde from across the room.

"OW!" Naruto exclaimed when the heavy glass landed with satisfying accuracy on his forehead. And in his surprise at being jerked awake by pain, and forgetting where and when he was, Naruto scrambled to get out of the recliner and to his feet so that he could provide a counter attack for the enemy ninja that had obviously ganged up on him. Sasuke watched with a smirk as his best friend failed pathetically at even standing, tripped over his legs and fell face first onto the carpet. "Argh." Naruto moaned, "What happened?"

As Naruto was no longer occupying his sofa Sasuke took the opportunity to search under the cushion for his forehead protector but it wasn't there either. Sasuke began to consider leaving without it but then his dark eyes fell onto Naruto who was now pulling the sharpie out of his nose, he scrutinized the marker for a moment then after deciding that he truly had no memory of how it got there, tossed it to the side and began wiping the sleep out of his eyes.

"Dobe, did you do anything to my forehead protector last night?" he asked him and Naruto lifted his head up.

"No. Why would I-" the blonde suddenly froze mid sentence and Sasuke watched as lucid blue eyes stared, at first steadily lost, at him. Then Naruto's brows creased in confusion, as if Sasuke's frustrated and hurried exterior wasn't speaking for itself, but then realization seemed to hit the blonde leaving his eyes widened in shock and his mouth slightly ajar from the soft gasp he had just released.

"…..What?" Sasuke asked him cautiously and the sound of his voice seemed to make Naruto snapped out of it, he now looked up at the Uchiha's face as if Sasuke had just teleported before him out of the blue. Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he got ready to point out to the idiot how stupid he looked and that he didn't have time for him and his weird 'moments' when Naruto bounced up to his feet so quickly he and Sasuke's heads almost collided.

"Er- okay Sasuke,la-last night was great. Um- thanks for spending it with me," Naruto was stuttering as he backed away from Sasuke swiftly, a huge and obviously forced smile on his face, he kept stepping back until he bumped into the front door, then his hands were shoved behind him as he blindly searched for the door knob. "I guess I'll be going now, kay bye!" and finally opening it Naruto slipped out the door and was gone leaving Sasuke standing with a questioning look on his sharp features.

_What was that?_ Sasuke pondered, he thought that Naruto's behavior just now was very suspicious, maybe even worrisome, but he didn't have the time to investigate like he normally would. Sasuke decided that he would figure this one out later when he got back from his mission.

Finally deciding that he would have to go on mentioned mission without his forehead protector, Sasuke left his house and walked outside into the new morning light, the fresh air making the heaviness in his head lift a little. His hangover wasn't that bad, it seemed to be already wearing off.

He walked down the path that lead to his front gate and saw his brother ahead. Itachi, who also lived still lived on the Uchiha compound (unfortunately they were the only two), seemed to be now returning from a mission himself, he was closing his front gate and about to head inside. Sasuke grunted a good morning and the older Uchiha looked up to reply. As he passed Sasuke saw his brother double take then fail to speak, Itachi then just blinked at Sasuke's face without any readable emotion on his.

Sasuke didn't have time to stop so he instead just lifted a questioning brow at his brother. Itachi seemed to come to some sort of silent acceptance of whatever his problem was and just smiled softly back at his otuoto and waved. "Nothing, return safely." He said before he turned and went inside.

Sasuke wondered for a moment if some gifted ninja had been lucky enough to get a blow onto Itachi's head, but stopped contemplating the possibility when he took a quick glance at his watch and realized how late he was. In one fast motion Sasuke crouched then leaped to the rooftops, then made his way to the Hokage's tower.

When he got there he found the Hokage with her head turned down and supported by her two hands on her desk. An open bottle of sake sat before her.

"Arrrrggghh." She groaned not noticing the new presence in her office. Sasuke smirked, the Hokage had been at the bar with them last night celebrating her favorite ninja's birthday like everyone else, though mostly enjoying the free drinks, and Sasuke was slightly surprised that she woke up this morning much less found her way to work.

"You're remedying your hangover with even more alcohol?" he asked her as he came to stand before her desk with his hands in his pockets. Tsunade jerked her head up then just as suddenly flinched, she grunted and her head fell back down again.

"Uchiha," she said, though it sounded more like a growl under her pained voice. "What do you want?"

"Sasuke-kun." Shizune entered the office holding a tray with a steaming pot and a single cup on it, the slighter woman rest the tray down on Tsunade's desk, and the Hokage peeked an eye at the tray.

"I thought I told u I don't need that, just get me another bottle of sake!" Tsunade told her and Shizune shook her head, then she turned to Sasuke.

"You're here for you mission." She said but then her eyes narrowed and she stepped forward as if to get a closer look at Sasuke's face. Sasuke couldn't swear on it, but he was pretty sure that Shizune never wore glasses, so why was she looking at him like that….Why was everyone looking at him like that?

"Sasuke-kun," the other woman said, "What's that on your forehead?" she asked and Sasuke felt for the first time some type of understanding. He never took that bath this morning, it was probably just some smudge of something from last night. He raised his hang to wipe it off but when he looked down at his fingers after there was nothing on it. Shizune frowned as she came even closer, then she chuckled.

When she noticed the slightly irritated glare the Uchiha gave her Shizune stepped back and tried to contain herself.

"What's on my forehead?" he asked her.

"Er-well- um." Shizune stuttered as she searched for what to say. Sasuke couldn't see what was so difficult here, all she had to do was say it. He swore that Naruto and his brother were going to pay for allowing Sasuke to walk out of his house without telling him what they had obviously seen. "T-Tsunade-sama."

"Urgh- what is it Shizune?" the Hokage looked up now for the first time at her assistant and the dark haired woman pointed at Sasuke. Tsunade's blood-shot and dark circled eyes fell slowly upon Sasuke who was beginning to feel pretty annoyed about being left in the dark. He watched as the Hokage squinted, then cocked her head to the side and finally lifted a very amuse brow as a little smirk played on her lips, "Hn," she shook her head, "Naruto."

Sasuke felt this anger flare, he sighed so that his voice could sound patient when he spoke, "Would someone please-" he began but Tsunade interrupted.

"Shizune, show him." She said and the other woman nodded, then she went to the desk and pulled a mirror out of one of the draws. Shizune went to Sasuke and gave it to him, a sympathetic smile on her mouth as she stepped back (for her own protection).

Sasuke looked at himself, his eyes finding nothing out of the norm as they went up, from his mouth, then to his nose, eyes, but finally- there on his forehead, was-was that something _written_ there? In bold black marker, there were words on his forehead. Sasuke glared at the first word he recognized, a name to be exact: _Naruto._ He immediately felt his stomach burn, his fingers curled tighter around the handle of the mirror and he blinked to prevent himself from turning on his Sharingan. _That idiot!_ He growled in his head.

"Read it." Tsunade told him, her chin resting on her hands as she watched his apparently very entertaining reaction.

Sasuke hadn't done that yet because just the sight of the dobe's name there had made him mad enough to kill, but then he read: "_This uke belongs to Naruto."_ Sasuke frowned as he read it again. _Uke? _What was that? Some type of stupid nick-name for him that Naruto (now known as a dead man) made up? Sasuke couldn't tell. But that didn't matter, where ever that "uke" word came from it obviously was referring to Sasuke. He also guessed that Naruto was implying that he _owned_ Sasuke and- well, Sasuke didn't know what the blonde meant by that either but whatever it was this was definitely an insult or trick or challenge of some kind. And because it was from Naruto, Sasuke felt even more inclined to fight back. In other words, he was going to hunt that loud-mouthed dumbass down like the spine-less fowl he was and enjoy sweet revenge.

Tsunade and Shizune could feel the danger radiating off of the Uchiha as his body, that was just a moment ago very tense and obviously being restrained, relaxed and his face took up an almost ominous calm, ominous only because there was no way Sasuke would ever be calm about something like this.

"Hn," Tsunade shrugged gaining Sasuke's attention, "So he wants you as uke huh?" she said and Sasuke raised a brow at her.

"What is that?" Sasuke asked her now, the way Tsunade said it didn't sound like any nick-name, "Uke, what is it?"

Both the Hokage and Shizune's eyes bulged when Sasuke asked that, then they glanced at each other, Shizune covering her mouth as she giggled and Tsunade looking like she was thoroughly enjoying this. Sasuke didn't like being the ignorant one so he glared at them both.

"Uke, Sasuke-kun, it means-" Shizune began but Tsunade cut in.

"It means cat," she told him and Sasuke looked at her doubtfully, "It's another word for neko. Uke, neko, cat, they all mean the same thing." Sasuke looked to Shizune, the other woman had been watching Tsunade the entire time she spoke with her mouth open and when she noticed the Uchiha's dark, scrutinizing eyes on her she quickly nodded in agreement.

"Yes," she said, "It's- actually very true." She told him.

Sasuke looked back into the mirror again, he believed them, but now he was confused.

"_This uke belongs to Naruto."_

The dobe was probably drunk off his ass when he wrote it with the _permanent_ sharpie on Sasuke forehead (Sasuke took a deep breath so that he didn't lose his temper again just from the thought). But why would Naruto call Sasuke a cat and then claim him as his own? Was Kiba somehow evolved in this? He couldn't remember anything weird happening last night.

"Well as amusing as I find this Uchiha, you've got a mission, so…." Tsunade said as she went into her draw and pulled out her file of missions.

"You can just cover it with your forehead protector." Shizune tried to help him but Sasuke almost face palmed.

"I lost it." He said grudgingly and he heard Tsunade chuckle.

"Tsunade-sama, maybe he can borrow someone else's." Shizune suggested.

Tsunade seemed to contemplate that idea as she searched for the particular sheet that was Sasuke's mission. "Well, your only teammate for this mission isn't here yet." She said as she finally found it and began reading, "If you can find one by the time he-"

The sound of a poof and a burst of smoke cut Tsunade off and Sasuke closed his eyes and he sighed as his one chance was taken away before it was even properly given. His teammate was here and he'd have to go through this mission with that thing on his forehead for everyone to see. A very dangerous looking smile graced his lips as he thought of all the things he was going to do to his best friend when he returned. Drunk or not, Naruto was a daring idiot without a shred of self-preservation instincts to have written that on his forehead.

Sasuke looked up at the guy who was supposed to be his teammate for the day daring the dark haired teen with his eyes to say anything at all. Sai just studied the Uchiha's face with eyes that might have been coldly dead of emotion like it usually did, butt there was some feeling there glimmering dimly, it could have been some mild interest. But then he smiled that broad, fake smile, that Sasuke always found ridiculous, and said, "I knew it."

To be continued

* * *

Please tell me what you think =)


	2. Chapter 2

Update time! Sorry if it's short ^^ And thank you all for the reveiws!

Disclaimer: previous applies.

* * *

Naruto's Uke

Chapter 2

Uchiha Sasuke was a confused young man. Either that or everyone in his world had gone suddenly mad, or, there was also the slim possibility, that he never woke up from his drunk stupor this morning and he was actually still drooling on his living room carpet, his body twitching as his conscious tried to force itself out of this crazed new reality that must have been the result of copious amounts of alcohol and spending waaaay to much time with Naruto.

Whatever the reason, Sasuke found himself walking up to the shiny display case of a nearby store and closely scrutinizing the features reflected to him.

Okay so, almond shaped eyes, straight graceful nose, sharp (right now slightly scowled) eyebrows, and his lips which were at the moment pressed together in a frustrated angle that he couldn't prevent. ….was it his teeth then? His canines _were_ a bit more prominent than the average person's. Was it his slender eyes and jaw? Did he _really_ look that much like a cat?

Sasuke leaned closer to the window, not noticing the curious passersby who were starting to mutter about the handsome ANBU checking himself out until their whispers really started to hum. Then he scoffed and turned away from his reflection as if blaming it for not giving him any answers.

As he brisked down the street he smugly ignored all of the villagers who had passed close enough to read Naruto's last testimony on his for head and even controlled himself well enough not to Chidori the ones who were so brave as to laugh out loud. The same couldn't have been said for the poor ninjas he had came upon during his mission earlier though, and as he searched through the streets for the dobe, who had obviously very well hid himself, he recalled what had happened earlier that day:

_Sasuke and Sai's destination was a hidden cave near Rice Country. Their mission was to investigate a tip they had received about a certain Konoha rogue ninja and number one threat. According to the report the ninja was supposed to meet with two of his followers at the cave. They weren't planning on capturing the ninja, they weren't even sure if the tip was real, their mission was to just check it out and, if the ninja did appear, observe and report it back home._

_As he leaped through the tree tops Sasuke's attention gradually wandered to the direction he felt eyes were on him and his stare met with the unfailingly blank look of his teammate. Sai, who was behind him, just smiled again and Sasuke growled in his throat, then turned away refusing to give Sai the satisfaction of seeing him annoyed by this. Sasuke was actually holding in a lot at that time and he couldn't wait to get back to Konoha so that he could search out his new favourite punching bag and get a good release. He smirked at the possibilities._

_When they arrived near the cave the two ninjas stopped and found inconspicuous hiding places on the ground as they also made their chakras more discreet. Within minutes of silent waiting there was finally some movement and a long haired ninja appeared, walking through the brush towards the cave. Sasuke and Sai glanced at each other, their eyes meeting being the only sign of their agreement that this was the rogue ninja they were looking for. The pale, long haired man stopped before the cave opening. There was then another movement and out of the trees nearby two more ninja landed with tired grunts in front of the cave. _

_One was an unrecognizable male with white hair and clothing that matched his a amethyst eyes, the other was a female that Sasuke did recognize. The Uchiha's brows tightened and he was too late in turning to signal Sai to fall back quickly because in the next instant the girl shouted that they were not alone._

_Orochimaru's immediate response was, "Where?" and as soon as Karin pointed towards the bushes that Sasuke and Sai were hiding behind the dark haired ninja's form melted into the ground and rose in a sickening manor before the two ANBU._

_Sasuke and Sai had gotten to their feet and taken up attack stances, even though they were outnumbered, and got ready kick ass. Karin and the other ninja took their places behind the ANBU so that they were trapped. But then nothing happened. The tense air fizzled out the moment Orochimaru smirked evocatively at Sasuke and said in his most smooth voice, "Ah, Sasuke-kuuun, long time no bite. I see they've finally gotten my curse mark off of you."_

_Sasuke's hand clenched around the handle of his katana as memories he'd been successful (until now) at burying began to resurface and Orochimaru chuckled at the 'cute' glare he received._

"_H-hi, Sasuke." He heard a tentative voice behind him and Sasuke glanced back at the blushing Karin who resembled Hinata the way she looked down and played with her fingers. The last ninja was left looking between Orochimaru and Karin with a curious frown._

"_But Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru spoke again with a long smile on his lips, "I waited so long for you but you never came to my leer, you know it's rude to stand someone up, and after I gave you all that power too." He said and even Sai cocked an eyebrow when the Sanin pouted._

"_Your unwanted 'power' nearly killed me, first of all," Sasuke told him seriously, "And second, I told you already that I don't need your help, Itachi and I will find out why our clan was slaughtered on our own." Sasuke felt an uplifting swell of pride and triumph as he said that, and some strong, proud emotions made him stand just a little taller- but it all faded abruptly when he noticed that Orochimaru was squinting at him, you know the way one does when you're trying to read something that's far away._

_Sasuke felt like slapping himself, for a moment he had actually forgotten about the words on his forehead._

"_What's that?" Orochimaru asked him and Sasuke closed his eyes solemnly._

"_What's what?" he said and as Orochimaru took a step forward he stepped back._

"_That, on your forehead Sasuke-kun."_

"_I don't know what you're talking about."_

"_Is Konoha stamping their symbol on their ninjas now?" the snake-man asked._

_Sai smiled, "No, but that would be a convenient idea." He said._

"_I can't see." Karin said from behind as she tried to look over Sai's shoulder, "What's on his forehead?"_

"_I don't know," Orochimaru told her, he came closer but Sasuke couldn't back away anymore else he would bump into Sai. Orochimaru was squinting again and now pointing as he tried to read, "'This. Belongs-'" it took every ounce of Uchiha pride in Sasuke's body to prevent himself from shying away and covering his face like some panicked girl. Hell no, he was not! Because, he was Uchiha Sasuke, and he will take this humiliation like the badass ninja he was, and then use in the near future as a reason to coldly ignore Naruto's pleads for mercy. _

"_Ah!" Karin huffed impatiently, "Let me see." She moved from her spot behind the pale haired ninja, then passed Sai, who just watched her go (later Sasuke would accuse him of 'aiding the enemy' to which Sai would smile and say, "I saw no impression of cruel intent in her actions so I thought that she would gain even more intriguing responses from Sasuke-kun." And to this Sasuke would contemplate murduring Sai in his sleep…)._

_Karin stopped closer before Sasuke, her bashful façade from a moment ago now gone, and she read out loud as she adjusted her glasses, "This uke belongs to Naruto?"_

_There was a very short, very uncertain silent pause that fell over the should-be group of foes, but it was quickly shattered by an obnoxious, "PFFFFFT!" From the amethyst eyed ninja. The younger man bent over as he laughed loudly exposing rows of sharp, shark-like teeth. Soon he was using a nearby tree to keep himself standing as he laughed himself to tears. _

_Karin, in the mean time, had paled. Her face held an expression of delicate shock as she stared at Sasuke, the her lips then began to tremble and a pained mixture of confusion, disappointment and heart-break left her stuttering, "B-b-but., S-Sasuke, h-ow-" _

"_Dude," the shark tooth ninja gasped, "D-did you lose a bet or something?" he managed before losing control again and with one look at him Karin went bi-polar again and turned on him._

"_Shut up Suigetsu!" she shouted eyes bulging._

_Orochimaru's reaction was somewhat similar, well to the disappointment part. Though over-all he appeared genuinely surprised, but he still was determined, "Sasuke-kun." He hissed, fire in his eyes as he side stepped Karin and came towards the younger Uchiha, "Tell me what Naruto can give you that I cannot!" he demanded and Sasuke almost scowled at the way he said it. But then he caught on-wait a minute-what? _

_Orochimaru wanted him to be his cat also? Why?_

"_You really don't believe that that imbecilic demon-boy could satisfy you, don't you?" the older man continued and Karin shuddered with disgust when his abnormal tongue slithered out to lick his lips._

_Sasuke thought of how much of a ridiculous waste of time this was, he was supposed to be on a dangerous spying mission and here the legendary rogue Sanin was saying crap like this to him? His brows tightened as he became suddenly angry, and glared at Orochimaru disdainfully, "I'm not going to be yours or anyone else's pet." He told him and to his surprise the other man smiled._

"_Actually, the master and pet thing doesn't do it for me either, I was more thinking along the lines of sensei and student. Now if you put on a little high-school uniform I'll teach you something memorable." Orochimaru said, licking his lips again, and this time Karin actually broke out in tears._

"_I should have known!" she cried as Suigetsu fell into another fit._

Sasuke took a measured breath as he let the memory end. What did they think he was? Since when was it okay to just easily degrade him like that? He was fuming! (silently). And troubled by the fact that his best friend and the weirdest man he had ever met had something like this in common, but mostly he was just confused by the whole cat thing, the way Karin cried (like he'd died or something) and by the way he felt like something was maybe missing.

But then something caught his eye in the distance, a shimmer of bright blonde hair, very hard to miss. Sasuke felt his body tense. The idiot was being pushed out of the Yamanaka flower shop by Ino herself.

"Well I'm sorry Naruto, but you can't hide here any longer!" She told him as Naruto watched her with wide, pleading eyes, "Besides, whatever you did to Sasuke, I can only imagine, you probably deserve him killing you anyway. I'm sorry, bye." Ino waved as she shut the door and then turned the sign to closed.

Sasuke felt all doubt leave his mind as a fresh rush of anger urged a dangerous smirk onto his lips, he had found him. Sasuke had won and now he was going to make Naruto pay for what he had made him go through.

The poor blonde didn't even have time to sigh at Ino's lack of care for his well being, the next thing he knew was that he felt a sudden very overwhelming, very menacing killing intent coming towards him at an unfathomable speed. But Naruto was used to this, he _was_ Sasuke's best friend (and an idiot) so this wasn't the first time his life had started flashing before his eyes merely from the feel Sasuke 's approaching chakra. So he did what he always did when this happened- run.

The chase that resulted was long, observed closing (by members of ANBU and other ranking ninja just in case actual destruction happened) and entertaining (to those such as Kakashi-sensei and the Hokage who watched it all casually through a window in the Hoakge's Tower). Sasuke was even a little amazed by how fast Naruto had gotten, but it wasn't fast enough because soon Sasuke had caught up enough throw three shuriken at him, Naruto skidded to the side to dodge it successfully but tripped and fell. Sasuke smiled slightly in his win and fell upon him quickly. He grabbed Naruto by his collar and yanked him up to his feet and then held the slightly taller boy firmly. Naruto was panting so hard that he couldn't even voice his pleads and apologies like he wanted to; he just stared back at the crimson eyes that burned him. But Sasuke hesitated, a flicker of calm and resolve passed on his face before it was coldly serious again and he spoke, "First, tell me why."

"Uh-huh?" Naruto scowled, he appeared to be caught off guard.

"Why did you write something like that on me?" Sasuke asked him. Naruto's eyes then became filled by a soft yet stunned emotion that Sasuke couldn't define, he watched as his best friends mouth opened then closed , his eyes searched then avoided Sasuke's stare as a soft blush coloured the blonde's cheeks. "Naruto, why do you want me to be your cat?"

Now Naruto's eyes shot back up at him and this look was recognizably confused, he searched Sasuke's intense face for a moment then sighed, a soft almost sympathetic chuckle and he shook his head slightly. Sasuke's eyes narrowed at that sequence of reactions and he was about to do something to remind the dobe of how angry he still was when Naruto suddenly leaned forward and Sasuke felt the softest, warmth on his lips. It was a little damp, Naruto breathed out slightly and Sasuke smelt him, their noses touched and a shiver tickled up Sasuke's spine raising sensitive bumps and making the hair on his neck stand. It took Sasuke a while to identify this as a kiss, because he always thought that kissing was a simple action, but this, that Naruto had done to him suddenly, was more than just a touch of lips and Sasuke was left blank and still. His hold on Naruto's colar loosened, the other boy watched Sasuke for a moment, again with deep blue eyes full of unreadable but grasping emotions, and then he turned and leaped away, leaving Sasuke to stand alone in shock.

To be continued

* * *

Sorry for leaving it like that, but the last chap and conclusion will come soon. Please tell me what you think of it so far though ^^


	3. Chapter 3

So sorry that I disappeared on you guys ^^ I was in the middle of my final exams (still am =_='). Thanks to all those who reviewed that I didn't thank before. And here u go with the update, I hope it's satisfying ^^

disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei

* * *

_Naruto's Uke Chap 3_

It was a new day in Konohagakure, every person sprouted up fresh and ready to continue on with their consistent lives that never really diverted from predicable, except for the attack by omnipotent, power-hungry evil ninja that may happen every once in a spontaneous while. But yeah, generally everyone appeared very content with the state of things, except for Sasuke, who was sitting at his breakfast table, glaring at his cup of black coffee with the intensity of one who believed that they could start fires with their eyes. And though he hadn't drank not one sip since he had brewed it and sat there a good forty-five minutes ago, Sasuke looked like he really needed that coffee, because unlike most in Konohagakure last night Sasuke had gotten no sleep. And as a result he woke up- no, crawled out of bed that morning looking like something his cat would sometimes deliver proudly to his feet ever so often. But what got to him, what made his chakra sizzle off of his body like the hot glaze of the sun against the flat sands of Suna, was the fact that he had wasted an entire night of perfectly good rest (something that came rarely to a busy ANBU ninja) thinking about something _Naruto_ had done.

The Uchiha's eyes narrowed slightly at the thought, the first movement he had made in a while, as he felt suddenly irritated. He _hated_ it when Naruto was difficult to understand, it always left him feeling small and powerless, and then he got sudden urges to hit things (preferably blonde things), he felt childish, just like the pout that was unconsciously gracing his lips as he thought about it right now.

_But why would he kiss me? Maybe- maybe he was still drunk?_ Sasuke thought, one of many possible reasons he had come up with since that engraving moment yesterday. But- maybe he was thinking into it too much? It was _Naruto_ after all, Sasuke thought that if he had ever took _everything_ his best friend had done seriously then he'd of probably died from a stress provoked heart attack by the age of eight.

"Huh." Sasuke chuckled shortly, a small smile on his lips as some tiresome, but warm, memories came back to him making his dark eyes soften from its glare and easing some tension from his shoulders. But his thoughts were interrupted by knocking at his door. Sasuke knew who it was by their chakra and went to find out what his aniki wanted so early in the morning. He opened the door to Itachi holding to his chest Sasuke's pet cat, the blue Abyssinian looked very comfortable in the arms of the older Uchiha and her very loud purring stopped when she turned her head, which was a moment ago cuddled into Itachi, and saw her master glaring at her.

"She was sleeping on my bed again." Itachi told Sasuke with a little smile at his brother's expression.

Sasuke held out his hand to take the cat back, "Sorry." He said as Itachi rest her in his arms, he had to also unhook the cat's persistent claws from his shirt. "I forgot to feed her again."

Sasuke turned and let the cat drop disregardingly out of his arms inside the house and when she tried to run out again toward Itachi, he pushed her away from the door with his foot.

"You really should take better care of her Sasuke." Itachi told him as he watched this.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted half-heartedly, he had heard enough about that from Sakura. For reasons unknown to him the girl had given him a kitten as a Christmas gift a couple of years ago. Sakura seemed to find something very depressing about Sasuke living by himself. Since then every time the two of them saw each other Sakura made it a point to remind him of exactly how expensive the imported flea ball was and that if Sasuke neglected it like he did that guinea pig she had gotten him for his 14th birthday she'd never say a word to him again.

As they stood there for a quiet moment, Sasuke watched his brother's blunt eyes travel up his face to the words he hadn't even bothered to try to wash off. Sasuke had checked it, the marker really was permanent so unless he pealed his forehead off he'd have to wait for it to fade for itself.

"I heard you didn't kill him." Itachi said, "did something happen to make you change your mind?"

Sasuke's eyes widened for a moment at his older brother's accuracy, he glanced to the side wondering if or how he should answer that question, but then Itachi continued, "It may be good that you didn't though."

"What do you mean by that?" Sasuke asked him, his brother had already begun to leave, heading down the short walk towards Sasuke's gate. He looked over his shoulder before he opened it, "When has Naruto ever had any problems communicating what's on his mind?" Sasuke watched his brother go then went back inside, he dropped himself on his sofa in the living room he had absentmindedly cleaned last night, the room where all this had started.

The cat was sleeping besides him and his eyes fell and stayed on her fluff covered stomach as it softly rose and fell with her breaths.

Itachi was right, Naruto really was trying to tell him something subliminally, and being Naruto it was weird that he hadn't out rightly came out and said it. The look the blonde had given him, the indefinable emotions that had filled his eyes when Sasuke had asked Naruto why he had written what he did on his forehead, it meant something and Sasuke wasn't going to let go until he found out what it was. And maybe- the kiss had something to do with it too?

* * *

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said as she came down the stairs and saw him waiting there in her kitchen. The kunoichi at first looked surprised but then her face fell as she thought about it a little more, "Oh great, don't tell me the cat died."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "No- unfortunately." He said and Sakura folded her arms and looked crossed. Sasuke could tell that she was about to start again about the stupid cat but then her eyes shifted up his face and an amused look that too closely resembled the ones the Hokage gave him yesterday came over her.

"No way," she laughed as she came closer, "So it's really true. I heard about it from, well- _everyone_, but I still couldn't believe it." Sasuke's eyebrow twitched and he had to remind himself that he had come here to find out why Naruto had done this to him and not to renew his reasons for wanting to kill the blonde. "Well if you're searching for him he already came yesterday looking like he'd seen a ghost and asking me to hide him, but then he decided that my house would probably one of the first places you would look. I can't understand why he would play a prank like that if he knew he couldn't handle the consequences, but then again it is _Naruto._"

"I don't think it's a prank," Sasuke told Sakura and the girl tilted her head to the side as she listened to him, "And I'm not looking for him right now. I wanted to ask you something."

Sakura smiled at the fact that Sasuke had actually came all the way to her house just to ask her a question. A couple of years ago she might have passed out just at the sight of Sasuke here, waiting for her in her kitchen, but that really was years ago, now her two teammates were more like brothers. "Well what is it?" she asked.

"What does _uke_ mean?" Sasuke asked her, "The Hokage told me that it meant cat but I have reasons to believe-" the Uchiha's words paused when he noticed the expression on Sakura's face.

"Y-you don't know what uke means?" she said, eyes wide. "Really?"

Sasuke almost sighed out loud. He was about to make some biting remark when Sakura sharply 'shhed' him and then grabbed his arm tightly as her now very dark eyes glanced through the door way leading out of the kitchen. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her sudden suspicious behavior.

"Where did my mother go after she let you in?" she asked him in a serious voice.

"She said she was going to buy some more tea or something like that. Sakura-"

"SHH!" she snapped again tugging Sasuke's arm threateningly to make him stay quiet. The other boy stilled under her command, though he didn't like it, and watched as Sakura's eyes turned away from the doorway and now stared heatedly at him and he couldn't help but wonder, just a little bit, if he was in some type of danger.

"I have something," Sakura said slowly, he voice measured with equal darkness and mystery in every word, "that I need to show you Sasuke-kun."

"Okay." Sasuke said a little unsurely.

"I've never showed this to anyone." Sakura continued, her hold on Sasuke's pale arm gradually turning into a clamp.

"Then why are you going to show it to me?"

"Because- I'll never have a chance like this again. Sasuke-kun you're probably the only person in the whole of Konoha who doesn't know what uke means," (Sasuke's jaw tightened as he wondered why she had to rub it in), "so I'm going to teach you in the best way possible, by showing you myself."

Sasuke didn't say anything; he just let Sakura pull him up the stairs and into her bedroom. There the girl released him and he watched with well masked curiosity as she walked to her double door closet, opened it then pushed aside all the clothing that hung there so that solid wall was exposed. Sakura then stood straight as she worked her hand seals quickly, Sasuke couldn't follow them all, as he was behind her, but he caught the gist of some type of hiding or illusionary jutsu.

"Hn." He smirked a little at his teammate's usual cleverness as the wall turned into a door. Sakura gestured for him to follow as she opened it and when Sasuke stepped in he saw a room that was just about the same size as Sakura's bedroom, just that this place was clustered with bookshelves, almost like a miniature library, full of what looked like manga. Sasuke cocked a brow at this, _since when was Sakura an otaku? _a freaky secret one at that. But that wasn't all, Sakura stepped to the side so that Sasuke could walk further inside the little manga den and he saw for the first time the posters that covered every inch of space on the walls. For a moment the younger Uchiha frowned as he couldn't understand. They were all of men, some hugging each other or posing together with cute backgrounds of sakura petals or cupcakes, even candy, winking or giving peace. But there were others that made him quietly gulp. In those the men were mostly on top of each other, blushing, nipping, tongues out or glancing suggestively back at Sasuke as they burst the top button of the guy who was squirming under them shirt. Others were just too much; Sasuke was beginning to feel, to his surprise, a little uncomfortable in here. Sakura giggled at the faint, almost unnoticeable, hue of pink that had coloured the Uchiha's cheeks.

She couldn't contain herself anymore and she squealed excitedly as she glomped her teammate from behind, "Welcome to the world of yaoi Sasuke-kun!"

End of this chap

* * *

I'm sorry! . ….. er- okay so I don't even know what I'm apologizing for O_o but I'm sure there are some unsatisfied readers out there so there you go! This chap was a bit forced and I feel like I ranted pointlessly somewhere in there so if you didn't like something please point out. And this will be complete by the next chap which will be posted next week. (Hopefully before Christmas ^^) So will Sasuke accept being Naruto's uke? O.O?

So please tell me what u think =)


	4. Chapter 4

This is a really late update O_O so of course there is a story: the laptop I wrote this last chap on had some sudden serious problems and had to be sent away to fix (which took forever), then it was returned to its rightful owner (my dad) and it seemed to take me just as long to remember to transfer this chap to my current computer when I visit him. I sincerely apologize to those that were holding their breath in wait of this concluding chap (yay you can breathe now!…..if you're still alive ^^)

So if you're still interested in this fic, please enjoy ^^

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei

* * *

Naruto's Uke

Chapter 4

"Boy's love." Sakura confirmed it, her face flushed from excitement as she grabbed up a random manga from a shelf, "It's written for girls but lots of guys read it too. Here" Sakura opened the glossy, colorful book and turned it around so that Sasuke could view the page. The Uchiha paled.

"See, the one on top is the seme, and the uke is the guy under him."

Sasuke's eyes, which were involuntarily glued to the sinful page, flicked up with anger in them, "Under?" he asked sounding almost disgusted.

"They could be on top too; it's according to how you like it." Sakura smiled, "Look." She said as she turned the page, then the next page, and the next, soon Sakura had selected another three copies from the shelf and was showing the tensely silent Sasuke all her favorite parts.

"So, uke," he finally spoke up, "it is-"

"The submissive in a guy x guy relationship." Sakura finished it quickly for him, she really just wanted to get that area of Sasuke 'orientation' over with so that she could get to the good parts (good parts being her inviting Sasuke to join the Yaoi fan club she built with Ino, Ten Ten and Hinata, and then all five of them spending the rest of their days in this hidden room reading manga as they giggled like happy little pervs), so when Sasuke's chakra began to barrage her like cold spikes as his anger suddenly flared, she was a little caught off guard. "S-Sasuke-kun, what's wrong? You think it's disgusting?" she asked as she stepped back, the Uchiha standing so still like that made her uneasy.

But it wasn't that he found Sakura's weird obsession repulsive, he didn't think anything of it at all. Sasuke just had the most animalistic urge to beat Naruto to a pulp at the thought that the blonde had put him, Uchiha Sasuke, in the position of someone subservient to him. Why did Sasuke have to be the uke! He much preferred being a seme- or whatever it was that Sakura had called it. Did Naruto lose his mind? What in the world had possessed the idiot to make him believe that Sasuke would allow _him_ to be the dominant in _anything_. He should hold the blonde down and brand 'uke' onto _his_ head. Sasuke smirked suddenly at that idea and the way his eyes darkened sinisterly as he contemplated made Sakura shiver

"Erm- Sasuke-kun?" her cautious voice crept into his thoughts of where he could find a farmer nice enough to make him such a branding iron without asking too many questions…. "Are you okay?"

Sasuke didn't answer; he'd just realized something else. He knew that the answer to all of this would have lied within the meaning of that 'uke' word. But now that he'd finally found out what it meant, then the reason Naruto wrote that on his forehead, and why he had kissed Sasuke, and the look in his eyes, it was because—_no, he was drunk, he was definitely drunk!_ Sasuke almost shook his head furiously at the possibility that had erupted before him, but he couldn't prevent the anxious tickle in his stomach or the soft blush on his cheeks.

"Sakura." He said trying to make his voice as emotionally detached as possible, "Do you think Naruto wants to do these things to me?"

Sakura looked surprised at the idea at first but then she frowned as she thought about it, "Well, he did write that on you, so it could be possible, but then that would mean that Naruto likes you." Sakura said the last part like the thought of Naruto feeling that way about Sasuke made her mouth water, which it did, but Sasuke didn't need to know that. But the kunoichi still grabbed hold of Sasuke's shirt and practically shouted into his face, "You like him back right? Please like him back! And oh kami let me watch!"

Sasuke brow crinkled at being almost lifted off the ground by the _very_ strong girl, "Watch what?" he asked and Sakura seem to have recollect herself.

"Um- nothing." She smiled nervously as she let go of him and gave Sasuke back his space. "But-um- you know Sasuke; if Naruto seriously feels this way then you should try to give him a serious answer."

Sasuke closed his eyes as he tried not to cringe, _I'll seriously kick his ass before I'm uke._

"Sakura! Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura jumped up and ran to the door so she could stick her head out and shout downstairs, "Yeah mom!"

"A message just came for Sasuke-kun, they need him at the Hokage's office right now!"

"I leaving now, thanks for everything." Sasuke told Sakura and he gave her back the manga then headed for the door.

"Well come back soon, you still have a lot to learn until you're a great uke!" Sakura shouted and Sasuke almost tripped.

* * *

Sasuke could tell that it was going to rain, it had been a hot morning and now as he made his way to the Hokage tower the temperature had dropped, ashen clouds were beginning to slump over the sky choking out the light and making it appear later than it really was.

As he made his way through the doors of the Hokage's office Sasuke was wondering if this was about a mission outside Konoha but his thoughts halted when he sensed a certain person in the room in addition to Tsunade and Shizune.

Naruto stiffened when the Uchiha stepped into the room, and he felt a cold shiver when Sasuke stopped near him, the young Uchiha clenched his fist in an obvious attempt at controlling himself. Naruto released a silent sigh of relief when Sasuke found his calm center and walked on up to Tsunade's desk.

"You wanted me?"

Tsunade, who had watched the entire situation with a little smile on her face nodded as she picked up a scroll, "This was sent to us from Sunagakure, apparently a missing ninja from our village has been causing some trouble there, I'm sending the two of you over to help them catch him and bring him back. You have the rest of today and tomorrow to get to Sunagakure, so get moving."

Naruto and Sasuke both nodded seriously to this. Tsunade held out the scroll with the missing nin's report for the raven to take, which he stepped up to do, but the Hokage wouldn't let go, "No killing Naruto outside of our borders Uchiha." She told him sternly and Naruto sighed in relief again. "It'll make a bad impression of us; you can do it only when you return."

"Wh-" Naruto began surprised but his voice cut off when Sasuke turned to glare coldly at him, the blonde gulped as he franticly went through in his head all the available exits in the room.

After a quick stop at their homes to pick up weapons, the two boys left the village making swift progress through the tree tops on their way to the Land of Wind. Naruto kept behind Sasuke, for many reasons most of which concerned how he felt about his physical safety, but his mind was racing with all types of burdensome thoughts.

He thought kissing Sasuke was a mistake, at the time it had made sense, he thought that if Sasuke wanted to know why he called him his uke then maybe this was it, he could open up and speak out loud all the feelings that had been slowly choking him for years. Then he realized that his best friend was actually completely clueless. But he couldn't help but kiss him, he had felt strikingly hopeless and Sasuke's naïveté was sort of cute in its own way. But besides pure Uchiha wrath, what did he expect to happen when he kissed his best friend out of nowhere?

A possibility suddenly approached the blonde and Naruto almost missed the branch he had leapt for, he stopped to catch his breath. Sasuke ignored the sudden scream from his partner, he shrugged without looking back leaving Naruto behind.

_What- what if he hates me…_ the words rung a quivering pulse of panic through the blonde's world. He couldn't encompass it, Sasuke being disgusted with him and abandoning him, it would kill him. Naruto bit down on his lip as his frantic eyes bore into the bark of the tree he was standing in, he couldn't let that happen, he'd rather live with unrequited love.

As night fell so did the rain, big heavy drops that soaked through the two ninjas clothes within seconds. Naruto thought that if it got any colder the forest temperature might actually start to give Sasuke's mood some competition; the Uchiha had perfectly ignored his existence for the past few hours, which didn't help the blonde's nerves.

Finally after another hour Sasuke stopped on the ground, Naruto followed, and without a word the Uchiha started pulling the tent equipment out of his bag. Naruto scratched his head as he fidgeted.

"Sooo, I guess we're camping here?" he asked and Sasuke didn't reply, to which Naruto glared. " Okay, well I'll just go find some dried wood then." The blonde said before he leapt away. When he returned Sasuke had the tent up and was inside, his ANBU suit hanging under the awning where he had also set up a circle of rocks for Naruto to build the fire in. After the blonde got the fire up and had also hung his suit to dry, leaving only his boxers and a dried t-shirt on, he went inside too.

Sasuke was sitting on his sleeping bag reading the missing nin's profile, he was also just in his underwear and t-shirt, the quiet inside only being tainted by the sound of the rain beating down on the tent. Naruto glanced at him as he laid out his sleeping bag, then he went into his back pack and pulled out two bars.

"Are you hungry?" he asked Sasuke as he held one out for him, but the Uchiha didn't even look up. Naruto frowned; he shuffled a little closer to the silent boy so he could wiggle the bar closer to Sasuke's face, "It's your favorite, green tea, yummm." Still nothing, Naruto sighed as a worry came over his eyes, "S-Sasuke, I'm sorry."

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched and he stopped reading, though his eyes never lifted up from the scroll.

"About the kiss, I- I wasn't- exactly- I-"

"That's what you're apologizing for?" Sasuke spoke now and Naruto almost cringe from the underlining bite in his friend's voice, he could tell that the other boy was seething.

"Ah? Wh-what other-" the blonde was cut off by the two deep onyx eyes that fixed on him suddenly full of admonition.

"What's on my forehead Naruto?" the raven asked hotly and Naruto looked up.

The blonde took a moment to read the words there, "Oh right, that too." He grinned and the next thing Naruto knew the wind was knocked out of him as Sasuke tackled him over, his hands clamped around the blonde's neck, "Wait! Wait! Baa-chan said you can't kill me when we're outside Konoha!"

"I don't care! Did you really think I'd just let you do that Naruto?"

Naruto shook his head, "No -Sasuke- can't- breath-"his eyes bulged as Sasuke's hold tightened.

"You think I'd just let you be the seme without a fight!"

"Sas-what?" Naruto pulled Sasuke's hands up enough to grant him back the ability to breathe and speak, "What are you talking about?"

Sasuke glared into his best friends curious eyes, he smirked, "I found out what uke means." The blonde's heart thumped, "You must be crazy to think I'd let you do that."

Naruto felt a wash of pain roll over him; his face reddened as he looked away from Sasuke, "I understand, you're rejecting me." He said softly and Sasuke fell silent for a moment, the Uchiha studied Naruto's face solemnly as he thought about it.

"I never- said that." He said a little hesitantly and the blonde looked up.

"You- you mean you like me back? You want to be with me?" Naruto asked, he felt more comfortable now that Sasuke seemed to have lost interest in strangling him, in fact now the blonde found himself staring wide eyed at the soft pink hue that was dusting his best friend's cheeks, the stubborn look in Sasuke's eyes as he forced himself to answer the question.

"I don't know, I guess so- I mean, it doesn't sound bad to me, as long as it's you." Sasuke muttered, he was suddenly becoming very aware of the fact that he was straddling Naruto and they were both not completely clothed.

Naruto felt dizzy, he sat up forcing Sasuke to release his hold as the blonde held his waist. The raven's blush deepened now as Naruto's face came closer to his, those blue eyes holding him still, "So it's okay if I kiss you?"

Sasuke wondered why the idiot asked if he was going to do it anyway. But he felt himself succumb to it, the way the blonde's strong arms pulled him close until their fronts touched and Naruto fitted perfectly between his legs, but mostly the collision of their lips. Sasuke realized that he had always underestimated kissing, or was it something about the way Naruto did it? Whatever it was, he found it difficult to concentrate on anything else. It was only when he felt his back against the floor and Naruto's hands crawling up his shirt, suddenly images from the manga Sakura had showed him possessed his thoughts, and before he knew it Naruto felt the cold end of a kunai against his throat.

He stopped kissing Sasuke immediately, though their lips were still together, the blonde knew better than to move right now.

"Get off of me." Sasuke snapped and Naruto did as he was told rather quickly which allowed the other to sit up.

Naruto couldn't understand what had gotten the Uchiha so angry, "Whats wrong?"

Sasuke's brow tightened as if the question annoyed him, "I told you already, I not going to be the uke, you are."

The blonde paled, "What? But-"

"We're not arguing about this Naruto, that's just how it is." Naruto almost rolled his eyes at the arrogant tone in the Uchiha's voice.

"It won't work Sasuke, I'm just not the uke type."

The dark haired boy cocked a curious brow at that; _there are different types of uke?_ "What are you talking about?"

"Um- well, some people are just more uke than others I guess, usually they're more sensitive." Sasuke watched Naruto's every movement closely as the boy started to come nearer. For some reason he felt less able to attack when Naruto's eyes absorbed him like they were doing now, so Sasuke unwillingly allowed him to press light kisses on his neck then up to his nape producing a sharp shiver to rush up his spine, when Naruto pinched his nipples the wave of pleasure it elicited surprised the younger Uchiha making him gasp and push Naruto away. The blonde smiled at the flushed and panting mess he had made the other boy, which just made Sasuke angry and come to the stubborn conclusion that he didn't care what constitutes an uke , he just knew that he was _not _going to be one.

Naruto watched as the other boy's dark eyes stained red with his Sharingan, "I'll make you _my_ uke Naruto." Sasuke said seriously, "I'll fight you and when I win you'll be _mine_."

The blonde couldn't help but feel flattered by this threat, in fact he had to fight down a sudden very overwhelming impulse to glomp his best friend and spin him around as he jumped for joy, but he didn't want to ruin the mood. He knew better, Sasuke was set on this, Naruto shook his head, "No, I'm not going to fight you Sasuke. To tell you the truth this is like a dream come true," the blonde chuckled, " so I don't care, you can do anything you like, I don't mind just as long as you won't regret it."

Sasuke smiled in his, quite easy actually, victory, "I won't."

"Okay then. Let's do it." Naruto said as he got off his knees and sat cross legged.

"Now?"

"Well, yeah. You don't want to?"

Sasuke thought about this as he stared at the blonde, it felt like it had just occurred to him that they had actually been debating about sex all this time. Sex- something he had never done before, or thought much about for that matter- and apparently it was going to be with Naruto. Sasuke gulped.

_What exactly does a seme do? Shit, I should have asked Sakura about that._

Naruto, who had been studying the raven's tense meditation, decided that he'd had enough, "C'mon Sasuke." He said as he reached forward and pulled the other boy onto him. The blonde lied on his back as he waited expectantly for him to start.

Sasuke watched the boy under him, he had to admit he was excited, there was something about having his best friend under him that stroked his ego and made his cock twitch at the same time. He could definitely get used to that, as for what he should do to the delectable body before him he decided that he'd just wing it.

"Mm- Sasuke, kiss." Naruto told him softly and the raven bent down meeting the boys open mouth. Sasuke was surprised by this kiss, he'd never had someone's tongue in his mouth before and Naruto was taking advantage of this fact, delving in and exploring as he liked. But Sasuke was determined, there was no way he was going let Naruto beat him at this. He grasped the blonde's chin, squeezing and lifting it so he could nip Naruto's tongue then suck on it making the blonde moan. Sasuke pushed back into the damp cavern of Naruto's mouth as he used his hand to ground into the other boy's crotch.

"Ah! Sas-nh!" Naruto gasped as his hips jerked up to make more friction and before Sasuke could stop him the blonde held him down by his waist and grinded their crotches against each other. The feeling was arresting and the raven's back arched as he shouted to the roof of the tent.

Naruto chuckled at the glare he received after, "Sorry."

Sasuke didn't reply, with determined eyes he went for Naruto's shirt lifting it over the blonde's head and throwing it aside, then he paused staring at the tanned and muscular abdomen that was revealed as he his thoughts stumbled as to what to do with it. Naruto tried not to appear amused by the way his partner watched his body like it was a taxing equation he had to tackle. The raven eventually decided that he'd do whatever came to mind, and with Naruto's nipples catching his attention he went for them first. Grabbing them between two fingers he found them rather stubby and tough so he rolled it, mostly out of curiosity for how far they could twist, then he looked up to find 'his uke' nowhere close to the blushing heap consumed in bliss he expected this action to produce. He couldn't get it, when Naruto did that to him he thought it was some type of jutsu, it felt so good. What was he doing wrong?

He decided to try it with his mouth instead, and because the blonde not responding to his ministration irritated him, he bit down on the stub.

"AH!" Naruto exclaimed and the Uchiha smirked, Naruto glared down at him, "That was a cry of pain bastard!" Sasuke released Naruto's nipple and sat up. "I told you, I'm not sensitive like that, foreplay alone isn't going to do it for me."

The Uchiha shrugged, "Fine then." He said and he moved down Naruto's body, he pulled the blonde's legs apart so he could sit there, then he took Naruto's boxers off for him revealing 'his uke's' half firm cock and realizing how much Sai had belittle it. It wasn't that he'd never seen his best friend naked before, they went to the onsen together all the time, he just never experienced an unclothed Naruto this way, in this position, waiting for him to do whatever he wanted to him. Sasuke suddenly felt overwhelmed again. He knew what he had to do, he was virgin and moderately ignorant to yaoi culture not stupid, he looked down at Naruto's entrance then touched it gently, half expecting the blonde to gasp or something (he knew he would if he was touched there). He ran his finger around the ring of muscles then he poked into the stiffly shut sink, Naruto did jump a little at that and Sasuke looked up to find an uncomfortable frown on his partner's face.

Accepting the absence of any form of bottled lubricant, he leaned over 'his uke' and kissed him, which Naruto responded to eagerly allowing the Uchiha to control, when Sasuke stopped he gave the blonde two of his fingers to suck on with the intention of getting them damp enough to make in his planned intrusion into Naruto's ass a little less awkward. What he didn't plan was the way Naruto's mouth pulled on him, the hot damp enclosure tugging on to his two unexpectedly sensitive limbs, he forgot about what he had intended to do with them after and was now imagining other things Naruto should suck.

Naruto examined the blushing gaze Sasuke was giving him and smiled inside, he couldn't hold it in anymore, he grasped Sasuke's arm, pulling the fingers out of his mouth as he suddenly sat up. The Uchiha gave him a threatening look but the blonde ignored it as he tighten his hold on Sasuke's arm to prevent him from reaching for the kunai he had placed nearby.

"Na-" Sasuke began angrily when he felt himself lose control of his body as Naruto turned him around and bent him over in one swift movement, holding both of the raven's hands firming behind his back so that he couldn't fight back. "Naruto!" he growled.

Naruto continued, pulling Sasuke boxers down to his knees to expose his ass which caused the other ninja's onxy eyes to widen, but Sasuke was shocked even further when he felt his cheeks be pulled apart by Naruto's one free hand, the blonde's thumb resting on the edge of his hole and pushing into the soft flesh there so that it pouted. Naruto was surprised by how pink and clean it was, then again it was Sasuke, he'd expect even this part of him to be somewhat perfect, and with that thought Naruto licked at the his uke's twitching entrance encouraging the shock of Sasuke's life because he didn't know such a strange act could feel so good.

"Ah- nm!" the raven shouted as he buried his face further into the soft sleeping bag he was reluctantly against. "Ah! Ah! Naruto!" gasped breathlessly as the blonde's tongue, which had been circling the ring of his entrance, was now trusted straight in and was gradually softening the muscles there.

Sasuke had lost his resolve in the incoherent slush Naruto's tongue was making of his thoughts, his body now controlled all logic and it was telling him to spread his legs wider because Naruto needed to be inside at all cost, his hips jerked when the blonde's hand reached under and started jerking him off making him cry out.

Naruto chuckled; he didn't expect Sasuke to be this vocal, "Agh! Naruto!" he whined when the blonde stopped sucking, but then he was turned over onto his back and Naruto released his arms so that he could pull the only piece of clothing left over his head then going after what was revealed, kissing and nipping at Sasuke's smooth pale chest.

"Uh! Mn!" Sasuke's lids shut when the blonde played with his nipples, the harder Naruto bit the more intense the pleasure, his back arching when Naruto's bare crotch rubbed against his when the blonde moved up to take his lips. Naruto kissed him harshly, he nipped Sasuke's tongue just like the raven had done to him before, then plunged his tongue inside as one of his hands reached down so he could push a finger into Sasuke's entrance. "Ha-ah!" the raven cried out of the kiss, he was surprised by the sudden intrusion. It felt strange and it worsened as the blonde pushed deeper, Sasuke's fingers dug into his back when he tried to push the second finger in. Naruto knew he was rushing it but this was too much, he didn't expect Sasuke take to this so easily and his best friend's reactions to being touched and fondled by him was too endearing, he wanted to get inside his uke before he lost control.

Sasuke scowled as the second finger finally slipped into him and Naruto pressed soft kisses on his nape and neck then up behind his ear. "Sasuke," he said huskily and the raven's head leaned against his lips as his breath hitched when Naruto fingers brushed against an unbelievably sensitive spot inside him, "Are you sure you don't want to be uke?"

The younger Uchiha's eyes clenched shut and his back arched again when the blonde's front grinded on his again, "Ah god Naruto!"

"Hmm?" Naruto licked quickly his ear making the raven shiver, "Don't you want to be my uke?"

"AH! Na-Naruto-"

"I'll take good care of you."

"No- sto-nnh!"

"It'll always feel good; you'll never forget how good it feels. Just say that you'll be my uke."

The third finger was in now and Sasuke knew it wasn't enough because all he could think about was Naruto swollen cock between his legs rubbing oh so closely to the place he wanted it. "Idiot!" he groaned frustrated, if only he had the will and command over his body then he would have put a kunai against his partner's throat and made Naruto fuck him.

"Are you my uke Sasuke?" Naruto asked again and the stubborn raven shook his head causing his bangs to stick to his flushed and damp face. The blonde's eyebrow twitched, but then he grin mischievously at his friend. Naruto pulled his fingers out and sat up, now Sasuke was in full view and he took in the fulfilling sight, Sasuke all red and panting, bite marks and blushing spots dotted his chest and neck, cherry like nipples and abused mouth, he really never thought he'd see such an image outside his dreams. He held Sasuke by either side of his waist and pulled his hips up the spread his legs wider, the blonde then position his cock and trust into Sasuke heat once. The burning tightness that was Sasuke's insides was beyond amazing and Naruto regretted that he could only take one taste, but it didn't bother him as much as it did the raven who had just felt the most indescribable pleasure for one fleeting moment and then had it pulled away by this asshole who was best friend.

"Naruto!" he complained somewhere between a growl and a whimper.

"If you don't answer me I'll leave you just like this Sasuke." That was a lie.

"I-I'll hunt you down and castrate you." Sasuke panted and Naruto didn't doubt him, in fact he was quite intimidated, but he wouldn't show Sasuke that, he clasped the other boy's cock which made the Uchiha shudder, then he pushed and rubbed his thumb against the tip.

Sasuke's hips jerked up at this and he called Naruto's name out like he was in pain. But the blonde didn't stop, he thrust into Sasuke a second time then left his cock position just outside the raven's entrance.

Sasuke couldn't take this much anymore, Naruto was being an idiot and he didn't have the power to kill him at the moment, he decided that he'd have to give in now and the blonde would just have to deal with the consequences later.

"Yes! Okay, I-I'm your u-uke." He gasped, "Now plea-AH!" Naruto thrust in finally to stay there and abuse the spot inside the raven he knew would send him over the edge.

Sasuke cried out nonsense curses as the blonde pushed him just a little further across the floor of the tent with each thrust, his fingers digging again into Naruto's back.

"Doesn't it feel good Sasuke?" Naruto asked, his hot labored pants against Sasuke's neck.

"Y-yes!" Tears leaked from his shut eyes, Sasuke bit his hand to prevent himself from voicing embarrassing things but Naruto soon moved it claiming that he wanted to hear everything.

"I love you Sasuke." He whispered into the raven's ear and Sasuke felt a tight pain in his chest, a shiver that zipped up his body, a calm warmth, but he didn't reply, mostly because he knew he couldn't form whole words properly, but also because- well he just didn't want to give the idiot the satisfaction especially since he was _forcing _him to be the uke.

* * *

Sasuke glared at the roof of the tent. He would have glared at the blonde who lied besides him but every time he tried to move the pain that erupted from his hips and lower back made it not worth it. Not to mention his lips were swollen, there was cold cum leaking out of his ass in ways he couldn't put in words and he could still feel the idiot's oversized cock inside him for some reason. He sighed, this was planned, it had to be, the idiot had planned this all in advance and decided to implement it on his birthday, everything being initiated with those cursed words on his forehead. He didn't know who helped Naruto build this complex mind game, which he must admit did indeed defeat him, but he was certain that it would not work again, and the next time he and his new boyfriend did it he was _definitely NOT_ going to be uke.

"Sasuke, are you okay?"

The raven turned his head slowly until his cold eyes met Naruto's grin, he could tell the loser was over the moon, the smile went straight to his eyes making his relaxed and satistfied blue eyes glisten.

God, if only he could reach that kunai. But at the same time, he guessed he enjoyed it. Well if he could do it over he'd have brought lub, made the dumbass prepare him more and Sasuke would have been on top where he could control everything- the Uchiha blushed after that thought making Naruto cock a curious brow at him.

_Me riding Naruto-doesn't sound- so bad….._

The End

* * *

This lemon turned out so long =_=' I hope it didn't bore you, truthfully it was written after I got the chap back so I was sort of no longer into the fic anymore. Please tell me what you think of the conclusion ^^ thanks for reading!


End file.
